


My Boy

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	My Boy

当Bruce走进房间的时候Clark毫无察觉。  
蓝色的眼睛被藏在眼罩黑色的棉布下面，Clark的双手被扭绑在背后用一根细绳与脚踝连在一起。Clark跪在软垫上，身上盘踞着黑色棉绳在胸前组成蝙蝠的图案，两个翼尖正好压在乳尖上面。Clark无意识地扭动身体，渴望被空气的虚无触碰，汗水顺着脊背流下来，消失在阴影中。在红色的灯光下青色的欲望被染上了更深一层的诱惑，Clark嘴唇微张，露出一点白牙，粗重的喘息几乎淹没了Dark Knight刻意掩藏的脚步声。  
这是Bruce最享受的时刻，看着他的男孩被欲望的网牢牢禁锢，如同凡人一般祈求、挣扎。他的男孩永远都那么的干净，最肮脏的欲望在他身上也变成了纯粹的渴望，他是原罪也是圣洁，他是一切善恶的初始。  
“想好了吗？”Bruce低沉的嗓音如同从四面八方将Clark包围，他无法判断Bruce的位置，可他渴望Bruce的触碰。  
看着他的男孩笨拙地猜测并寻找他的位置让Bruce戏谑的心情更甚，“回答我的问题，Son.”Bruce的手掌掠过Clark光滑的脊背，指腹上的薄茧让Clark呻吟了出来。  
“你不想要奖励了吗？”Bruce凑到Clark耳边低语而受却伸向了更低的地方，他摸到了Clark股间露出的底座将上面的按钮又向上推了一档。  
“还是说你想要被惩罚？”Bruce的气息扑在Clark的耳尖让后者狠狠颤抖了一下——当然也可能不是因为这个。身体里的异物开始更快的震动，Clark咬紧了嘴唇才没让淫乱的声音露出来。  
“不，别惩罚我，求你……”Clark颤抖着说道，Bruce能想象到要是没有眼罩他的男孩会用怎样可怜的目光看着他。  
“告诉我你看协议的最后一页了吗？”  
“……没有……”  
“你在撒谎，Clark，你知道撒谎的后果。”Bruce从一边的架子上取下一根细长的软鞭，鞭尾划开空气的声音让Clark向后躲闪。  
“我……啊！”Clark企图辩解，被落在背上的火烧一般的疼痛逼成了一句惊呼。  
“数。”Bruce发出命令，手腕一转下一鞭落在了Clark敞开的大腿内侧，柔嫩的皮肤立即变成了红色，与灯光混为一体。  
“Yes，Master.”Clark回应着，“1……”  
Bruce的鞭打毫无规律，每一次挥鞭都没有固定的时间间隔，Clark不知道Bruce在哪里也无法得知下一鞭会落在哪里。他数了有30下，每一次都落在不同的地方，Clark被灼烧的痛感包围，直到冰凉的鞭尾轻轻扫过他阴茎的顶端。  
“嗯……31.”Clark露出一声呻吟又立即开始数，他祈祷Bruce会放过他的一点疏忽，而Bruce的鞭子也恰好离开了他的挺立的被前液沾湿而亮晶晶的阴茎。  
就在Clark准备放松紧绷的神经的时候，Bruce向Clark股缝中露出的一截底座狠狠抽了下去。硅胶制品趁括约肌放松的时候被向更深处推去撞在了脆弱的腺体上，快感像电流一样蹿到Clark的超级大脑里，这成功的让Clark哭喊出声而忘记了数这是第几下。  
“唔啊——”Clark仰起头射了出来，弄脏了自己的小腹，抽动的阴茎陆续喷出几股精液。Clark颤抖着，努力保持跪好的姿势，“……我不是故意的，我…….”  
这时Bruce轻轻捧起Clark的脸颊并吻上他的额头，“嘘……没事的，你做的很好。”  
他的男孩还没有接受完他的全部课程，Bruce安慰他的男孩，手指穿过柔软潮湿的卷发。Clark靠在Bruce怀里高潮的余韵和身上的疼痛让他无法思考更多的事情，他本能将脸放在Bruce的手掌里，Bruce身上昂贵的古龙水味道让他感到无比的安全。  
Bruce还记得他将协议交到Clark手上时Clark通红的脸颊，Clark只是匆匆扫了几眼便合上了合同，他甚至没有看到最后。他们是交往了很久，像所有正常的情侣一样约会了几个月，不过在发现Clark嗜痛的爱好之后Bruce对他们的关系有了新的定义。  
Clark从不会隐瞒他的欲望，他想要什么就大胆的直接说出来，坦率得可爱。他喜欢Bruce足够粗暴的进入他，用力将他操进床垫里，碾过前列腺的力度足够捣碎那个脆弱的腺体。Clark会搂紧Bruce的脖子，双腿挂在Bruce的腰上，他叫得足够放肆没有一点隐藏，绞紧的肠壁能让Bruce发疯。  
这是他的男孩，他的婊子。  
前一秒Clark被干到射精，双眼失神一副被好好肏过的样子，下一秒他就能对你笑得天真无邪，好像刚才在你身下求欢的另有其人。他的男孩就算深陷欲望浑身挂满精液也能笑得干净纯粹，他永远不会被欲望趋势，因为他就是欲念本身。  
Bruce抚上Clark尚未完全疲软的阴茎缓慢的捋动，不应期的刺激让Clark感到疼痛与其他的感觉。他低声呻吟着，小小的虎牙咬住唇瓣，而Bruce抽出了振动棒，淫靡的水声和排空的感觉让Clark涨红了脸。  
“我知道你看完协议了，”Bruce的拇指扣进微张的尿道口，“告诉我你的答案。”  
“……”Clark咽下了呼之欲出的答案。  
而Bruce则将Clark的双腿分得更开，直接将自己硬挺的阴茎完全捅了进去，坚硬浑圆的头部直接顶在Clark的前列腺上，毫无征兆的，Bruce开始了肏干。每一次都保证顶在甜蜜的一点上，Clark刚才的射精射空了自己的囊袋，在硬生生的刺激阴茎被迫抬头却什么都流不出来。  
没几分钟Clark就被彻底肏开了，肉环轻轻的吮吸着Bruce血管怒张的阴茎，而Clark被送上了又一个高潮的顶点。干高潮的刺激远远比射精高潮强烈多了，Clark蜷紧了脚趾，哭得比每次都厉害，绞紧的肠道让Bruce差点射出来。  
“决定说实话了吗？”Bruce扶起瘫软在自己身上的Clark，而Clark很久才回复意识。  
“Yes……”Clark小声说道，脸红得想要烧起来。  
“答应我有那么难吗？害羞成这样，求婚的人又不是你。”Bruce摘下Clark的眼罩，那双蓝眼睛比任何时候都诱人。  
“你就不能正常的求个婚吗？”Clark小声埋怨道，脸颊埋进了Bruce的颈窝。  
“你要是不答应我那多尴尬。”  
“我一定会答应你的。”Clark说完感觉体内的东西狠狠跳动了一下。  
“那这就当补偿我没给你一个童话一样的求婚。”Bruce翻身将Clark压在身下，在Clark耳边低声说道。


End file.
